


My Heart Will Go On

by Nienna_The_Griver



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Elves love childeren, F/M, Gender Neutral Character, Implied Feelings, M/M, Song Lyrics, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil is emotionally constipated, kinda sad, like heavly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_The_Griver/pseuds/Nienna_The_Griver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Thranduil realizing he’s in love with you as you sing ‘My Heart Will Go On’ before the Battle of the Five Armies from imaginexhobbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my first published fanfiction, ever. I love Thranduil and his literally being a teenage boy about emotions.  
> Also, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. If you come across any, let me know. Okay, thanks friends.

You sat in the ruins of Dale, time seemed to be moving slower as the minutes ticked down. Tomorrow your people and the men strong enough to fight would march on the Lonely Mountain. It shouldn't scare you as much as it did, thirteen dwarfs were no match for the army brought from Mirkwood, but dwarves are stubborn. They always found a new way to make things difficult. Everything was sad, the cries of people who lost their loved ones a day ago, the burnt and crushed buildings of the once proud city of Dale, the kids too young to understand, your king. Your King who was betrayed, your King who was hulled up planning, your King who just wanted the heirlooms of you people and the late Queen's necklace. It was going to be a long night, and none of your friends seemed as worried as you. That might have to do with you being left behind, left to wait for any injured. It was your job as a healer, the Royal Healer, to wait. Wait for the king to be hurt, wait to order everyone around. To wait until it was over, useless during the fight, only hoping that everyone was safe. So you did, you laid back, and watched that stars and sky move around, humming softly to yourself.

The Elven King was making his way around, watching. He liked watching his people, he was proud of them. They were here to get their heritage back. His army sat in groups around fires, or stood dancing and laughing. The cheer before tomorrow was heartwarming amongst all the pain. And in a few days everyone would be home, and their kingdom at peace again. He smiled softly as a group of children were gathered listening to Elvish folk stories, begging for one more every time the last one ended. Tomorrow will be fine, no matter what that meddling wizard says. Always trying to make a disaster out of a storm. As he got towards the edge of Dale he saw long your long (y/c/h) hair fanned out on the ground around, and small girls pulling and sticking dandelions in your hair. He chuckled fondly, watching the scene from the shadows, far enough away that you couldn't hear him. He stood watching for a long while, amazed by the comfortable silence between you and the children of men. He was turning to walk away when you started humming softly, and all the children's faces lit up. "Can you sing another song?" Begged a shrill voice, followed by a chorus of pleases. "As you wish little ones." 

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on"

He stood, still with his back to you as he listen to your voice move up the small patch of grass and around the fallen brick. He could feel you voice move, pushing around, pushing too him. 'I'm imagining thing. Walk away.'

"Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on"

He couldn't walk away, your voice holding him in place. Hands balled up in to tight fists, held in place by a voice too smooth for such a sad song, too soft. Why had he never heard you sing before? He hadn't had he?

"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"

Your voice got stronger, still not shaking. His knuckles would be white soon, he clenched his jaw and picked up a foot, planning to walk away. But he couldn't walk away, he turned around and moved as close as he dares, as close as he could without being caught. Trying to think of why south a sad song was the first thing that came to you, and when he had heard your voice like this before. 

"Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone"

His eyes drifted close, and his mind went back to the first time Legolas came home from patrol injured. Nothing bad, but he was young, and training still. He had stood outside your door listening as you hummed softly, cleaning the cuts. Then back further, the war, a voice he heard in breakfast moments of clarity. The same voice he heard after his beloved Meril died, pulling him back.

"Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on"

He leaned against the crumbled wall, not trusting his legs to do as they are told until your song is over. Not now, not when he remembered your voice. The wind whistled threw and watched you sit up, pulling the kids closers. Your hair was a mess, but it made you look free, as free as you sounded, voice still ringing true, unwavering.

"Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"

His heart picked up, it was getting ridiculous. Hiding in the shadows, sneaking, like a thief. He was a king. He could listen to your song if he wished. Couldn't he? 'This is humiliating. I'm not some love stricke-' a crack in your voice broke him out of his reverie. A crack that had your song bringing tears to his eyes. A crack that shattered your strong voice. You sounded soft now, not soft like when you stared, no, soft and warn down like a stone too long in the rapids.

"You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on."

He shook slightly, hands back in tight balls, willing the tears building not to fall. He didn't even hear you finish. He didn't notice you stand, he didn't notice you turn. He didn't notice until you shoo'd the children away. You looked at him, a sad smile laying gently on your lips. He felt a protectiveness and a quiet hunger fall over him, watching you bow slightly and rush away, cheeks pink and eyes squeezed shut. "Y/N please, wait." He voice not as forceful as he wished. "I'm sorry my king, I must get back to the healing tents." You voice shook, it was worse then the end of your song. If your voice had been pushing around him at the beginning of your song, then now it was pulling everything away as you took off towards the tents. 

"Oh, by the Valar, no."


End file.
